Umbrellas are an important article to pack for any trip to the beach. This is because umbrellas are often utilized by beachgoers to provide areas of shade when relaxing on the beach. It is often desirable to secure an umbrella in the sand so that it is anchored into place. Beaches are often particularly windy places due to the vicinity to large bodies of water. Thus, umbrellas are likely to blow away if they are not secured or anchored sufficiently. To secure an umbrella, a beachgoer may dig a hole in the sand such that the pole of the umbrella may be inserted deep within the sand. An umbrella may be secured once the beachgoer back fills the hole. However, even if an umbrella is secured deep within the sand, high winds may generate a sufficient force on the large surface area of the umbrella to uproot or dislodge it, likely causing it to blow away. Umbrellas dislodged in such a way may result in injury to nearby beachgoers or damage to their property.
Thus, a device for anchoring or securing an umbrella within loose material such as sand would be well received in the art.